


So What if Patience is a Virtue?

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: An arcade, as Sikowitz figures, is a good place to hold a competition for a pair to snatch main roles for an upcoming play. However, another comes about leading to other places; Tori knows that patience equals gain while Jade ensures that, sometimes, impatience leads to a better reward.





	So What if Patience is a Virtue?

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **_-_ **

Music attempted to pulse through the many laughs, hollers and cheers with the blinding, flashing lights of the games around. Pins crashed and tumbled as balls rocketed towards them, others waiting in line excitedly for doors to open below the sign glowing 'Sky-High Lazer Tag.' Pale eyes among the group of chattering friends narrowed, nitpicking at the misspelled word. Of course it was for advertising though her mind was made up: it was the most retarded excuse of spelling for gain she'd seen.

"Come on Jade," the goth staggered, eyes widening in retaliation as an elbow playfully prodded her side, "Let's play more games!"

She merely scoffed, brushing off her arm, glaring at dark eyes grumpily. "Or we can do what we did before and have you play games and I narrate. That was fun." The half-Latina rolled her eyes, the musician strolling through.

"Yeah," he clapped his hand on Jade's shoulder, her eyes set on the bottom of one of the games in a glower, "Come on, it'll be fun. The food isn't ready yet."

"Fine, _fine_ , alright," she muttered, shrugging away, "Come on Vega, let's go play that one game."

"What one game?"

"Where I get to bash heads with a mallet." The singer shook her head, groaning as a firm grip tightened around her wrist, whisking her away from the rest. Robbie hushed Rex as the puppet made a comment about "the wicked witch and sweet Southern girl," Cat smiling, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"What is that look about?" Andre furrowed his brows, Beck nodding along.

"Oh nothing," she simply chirped, skipping away towards a few other games. At the gopher game - which Jade had nearly broken before - Tori folded her arms, 'tisks' sounding from between her teeth,

Pale eyes narrowed, Jade growling, "What?"

"You have to wait," she gripped a porcelain hand tightly, "The little boy won't be long."

Jade huffed, eyeing the small kid whacking away at the small pests popping from the holes. "But I want to get to it now..."

"And you'll have to be patient," Tori murmured calmly, "Just like waiting for the laser tag, and the claw machine, and the-"

"Okay!"

"Patience is a virtue Jade," the half-Latina continued.

"So _what_ if patience is a virtue? If you wait long enough for pigs to fly your sweet grandpa-pa is going to be withered and dead from age and your dog run over by a truck." Whimpers came from beside her, the two teens glancing down at big, watery eyes, the small Asian girl having tears roll down her cheeks. Tori sighed testily as the mother came by, giving Jade a glare only a mother can give. She scoffed as Jade gave one of her own - which can be considered a true rival - the half-Latina smiling apologetically.

"Jade!" she hissed, the goth's arms folding, "You can just _do_ that! Especially when there's so many kids!" The thespian merely shrugged, sauntering towards the opened game, swiping her card on the new, electronic scanner. Within a couple of seconds, the mallet swung, hitting each and every gopher promptly. "I swear," the singer grit her teeth, "You require so much patience."

The goth snickered quietly, clearing her throat. "Oh my goodness! I'd say, me Sweet Sally Peaches, that patience is a _virtue_ that should be a part of _everyone's_ world!" her voice rang through the tanned teen's ears, the voice rattling irritably against her skull.

"I-don't-talk-like-that," she growled firmly, pale eyes rolling. The rubber hammer dropped onto the game, tickets rolling out in great numbers. The youngest Vega scowled, crossing her arms as Jade grinned smugly, pocketing the tickets once folded. "Would you like to go to another game?" she mumbled strictly, a studded eyebrow raising.

"Why yes," Jade murmured, "I would actually."

As the goth trailed behind her, dark eyes flicked along the various games, finding one that would take the _longest_ to play. She smirked at one that she found to be exceptionally good at, coins rolling down a chute to push the others in a pile. She settled onto the stood before it, Jade leaning against the machine, eyes following the moving levers and surfaces. Her gaze settled on the pile of coins along the edge, waiting to be knocked down.

Tori let a small smile grace her lips, the machine preparing for her time. "Now let's see..." she murmured carefully, lining the chute, the thespian beside her watching with intent. The button - labeled 'Rapid Fire' - was pushed once, one of fifteen coins given rolling down the chute. It settled quickly on the surface, pushing a few coins off the ledge as it moved, those coins then shifting the ones in front. The pile shifted, however nothing came to fall.

The button was pushed once again, this time a few tokens falling down.

Another coin rolled, though it was placed on top of others, not able to cause the chain reaction wanted.

"Could you go any slower Vega?" Jade snapped, eyes lingering over towards the group waving them down, gesturing towards the food.

"Well yes," the half-Latina nodded towards them, Sikowitz giving a thumbs up, "But I figure I want more tickets so there you go." After two more coins rolled down, the machine giving four extra coins in turn, Jade breathed slowly, lips pursed impatiently. "You could go over there though-"

"But then we would loose the chance to get the main roles in the play," Jade muttered slowly, recalling the teacher's challenge to remain with their partners the longest would snatch the roles of the great wizard or witch and the noble sidekick. The only ones disqualified were Cat and Robbie seeing as the redhead needed to use the bathroom and Robbie wouldn't wait outside the door, but instead went to play a game with Beck and Andre. Apparently he had forgotten all about it and didn't want to admit that one of the men coming out of the men's bathroom startled him.

Pale eyes followed as the coins - one by one - managed to push the pile further. Even so, the speed taken drove Jade out of her mind. "You know," Tori murmured, "Patience is key because," the last coin rolled through, knocking off a pile of others before the whole corner slide like a landslide down the hole. She grinned cheekily, finishing with, "Patience is key because it can give you great rewards."

"But then you loose other chances for stuff like _eating_ with the pizza hot!"

"Scalding you mean," the half-Latina drawled, eyes shifting towards Beck fanning his tongue, Andre chortling, his own pizza on his plate. As the two girls strode over, Jade frowned towards the floor in thought, taking a seat beside the other. With her pizza in front of her, the hot hair still rising, she grinned, glad that nobody had caught on. Tori chatted with the others, waiting as her food cooled. The goth, however, chomped down on her piece, enjoying the feeling of the cheese melting in her mouth. Hot obviously, though not bad with taste.

After a few minutes, her hand lowered towards her napkin, having her fill with the food. Putting a root bear to her lips, she rested her palm on the half-Latina's knee. Tori grinned slightly, briefly glancing at Jade as she rested her eyes on the ceiling, her mind working through its devious calculations. With her own drink - Sprite - to her lips, the half-Latina halted, feeling as fingers trailed along her thigh tauntingly slowly. It rested by her hip, fingers crawling towards the inside of her leg.

She gagged at her drink, blaming the joke that Cat had just made, her legs parting slightly. The hand whisked away, leaving the half-Latina to attempt to control her breathing. _'Oh? So quickly now... She'll crack in no time,'_ Jade's thoughts drawled, her plan passing through its initial test. Her brows furrowed slightly, vaguely recalling the sheer glances that Tori had sent her way that morning in a promise for a long sleepover. _'That blanket better be soft and warm as she promised,'_ she mentally scowled, the group dipping into another conversation.

**. . .**

As concluded from lunch, the constant enticing gestures, seductive looks and husked words set the Vega on edge. She smirked at her own game, the half-Latina made to debate whether or not to be a foot within Jade's arm reach. Of course, nothing happened _most_ times aside from those which were out of the public eye. Her strides made their way towards the boys, Sikowitz twisting around. "Well hey you two! Got a couple more minutes to spare. Toro, I'll give you extra credit if you beat the high score of that one over there," he pointed towards the Galatica arcade game. She nodded, Jade following her while the boys continued watching Beck race along the electronic track with a motorcycle; _he_ as nearly about to break the record.

Jade grinned to herself, eyes shifting about the area, nobody really around other than the lingering few who were intent on receiving tickets. As Tori moved to spend the last of her card, the goth came up to her, arms wrapping around her waist, head over the half-Latina's shoulder. Dark eyes narrowed at the screen, the several, scattered ships blinking on. Multiple were shot down immediately - as it was the first level - the main ship dodging left and right for those that hurtled towards it. She growled quietly as it exploded, teeth grazing along her neck.

"I swear to God you are going to get it," she warned, attempting to zero in on the screen, hands guiding her hip towards the thespian.

"Maybe," she rasped gingerly in her ear, "that's what I want..."

The singer huffed hotly, allowing the rest of the ships explode; it wasn't any use if the other would be acting this way. She stormed out of Jade's grip towards the rest, the goth cheekily snickering. Tori abruptly stumbled as a blonde kid did the same, his drink sloshing about. "Oh, I'm sorry," he muttered, Tori nodding.

"It's fine, I'll just go wash up and it'll be good," she muttered, darting towards the bathrooms. Jade quickly followed, Sikowitz' eye trained on her until she disappeared behind the restroom door. Perhaps - as he thought - the challenge should've been done with handcuffs to make it harder.

The water was shut off as Jade leaned against the wall, arms folded and pale eyes set on Tori from the mirror. Dark eyes glanced towards her, hands drying from the towel, before she made her way towards the door. Rolling her eyes, the thespian quickly snatched her wrist, bringing the stumbling singer towards her.

Tori didn't twist and turn under her grasp, stare locked on with hers before her buttoned flannel was pressed against the cool wall. Jade leaned in, lips connecting with the other's heatedly, the half-Latina a pawn of her chess board. Though, as hands gripped her shirt, tugging her closer to the singer, she figured that this wasn't a pawn that would sit still - especially since she was beginning to loose herself with her drugging movements.

"Tori," she gasped lowly, tearing herself away, "Patience now..." Eyes darted along the hands that had absentmindedly pressed against the rim of her belt, the Vega's cheeks flushing furiously.

"Is this really why you're being such a teasing ass right now?" she growled, shivering as hands raked along her sides, "Just to prove how impatient you are?"

"No...just to prove how impatient _you_ are," Jade smirked, briefly connecting her lips with Tori's before pulling away. Her hand clasped around the door, eyes drawing to one of the open stalls, a smug smile crossing her features.

With wide eyes the half-Latina felt her cheeks warm further, her words stammering off her tongue, "Uhm..h-hi." The elderly woman nodded slowly, blinking in puzzlement as Jade practically dragged the mortified teen from the bathroom.

Once they had joined the rest of the group, they left towards the main doors, Tori lagging behind. Her gaze darted towards Jade's car, its windows tinted black and sunshade up. A small grin curved her lips before she wiped it away, turning towards the teacher. "So, wait...isn't this trip supposed to take up the whole day?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "Though it wouldn't be bad to get to a lesson at school. That, and I figured the rest of the class would appreciate a teacher."

"But we do have to go, right?" she mumbled.

"Yep," he nodded, "Unless you want to _not_ be one of the main roles. Tori nodded slowly, sidestepping towards the goth who cursed at her keys which wouldn't come out from her pocket. Shaking her head, the thespian had the keys in her hands, the boys yelling about a contest. Her eyes rolled as she strode up to her car, Tori at the other side.

Jade hummed quietly as the others hopped into their vehicles, growling as the keys slipped from her hands. She rolled her eyes as she crouched down, snatching the keys from the ground while Andre smirked by the window, Beck at the wheel. "Yeah...I think we'll get there before you guys!" he chortled, earning a rather pleasant finger from the thespian. He laughed as the wheels turned, sending the car away with Sikowitz' and Robbie's car behind.

Tori furrowed her brows, eyeing the empty space behind Jade in thought. Once the driver door opened, the goth quickly unlocking the car, both slipped in, the vehicle shaking from the abrupt slams. Pale eyes slid towards the sunshade, hands reaching over before the youngest Vega guided them away. "Vega, what are you-" After a hand gripped her jacket, lips crashed with her own, the half-Latina groaning, her fingers dancing towards the keys in Jade's grip. "Tori..." Jade started again, a small smirk forming, "What are you doing?"

"Shut it," she growled, her thumb pressing along the remote attached to the keys, the car blinking as the doors locked.

A devious smile quirked Jade's lips, studded eyebrow raising. "Now why can't you be _patient_? We can do it when we get to your place..." she purred, her lips meshing into another kiss. Tori swung her legs over, pinching the thespian's thighs. Her arm, meanwhile, dropped towards the side of the chair hurriedly. Jade let out a quiet yelp as the back of the chair collapsed, smacking into the backseats.

Her hot breath trailed along her neck, Tori rasping, "Fuck patience." Teeth then grazed along Jade's neck, hands running along the rim of her shirt. It wasn't often - as Jade hissed, a knee pressing between her legs once it shifted - that the Vega would take over but, just because, she never minded. Instead, she reached over the back of her head, lips connecting once again. Her brows furrowed at the sound of a belt, unsure whether or not it was her hands moving about Tori or the other way around.

Though that mystery was solved right after.

Her breath shuddered as cold fingers pressed between her legs, limbs squirming at her quiet smirk. "I knew it..." she whispered huskily, lips peppering along what chest was shown. Exposing her neck, Jade managed a silent moan, chest rising and falling rather quickly compared to before. With her free hand, Tori sunk her palm underneath black material, grazing along prickling skin. The goth sighed as a hand reached the rim of her bra, fingers pushing underneath the garment. Within a moment, the singer froze, hushing Jade quickly.

Both heaved their heavy breaths as a car rolled into the space beside them. The engine silenced itself with a rumble, Jade finding herself thankful that Tori had her keep the sunshade up as the car had faced the street. "Mommy! Are you going to play laser tag with us?" a young voice piped up, a small smirk crawling beside pale skin, pursed lips remaining along the rim of Jade's choker.

"Why would mom play, Jason?" a snobbish voice drawled lazily, steps of what sounded like heavy boots thundering out from the car.

"Stacy, be nice!" an older woman's voice snapped, "But no, I'm probably not going to play." Jade rolled her eyes as she watched the girl sneer, eyes traveling passed the tinted windows - windows which she was also thankful for. Another set of feet padded as the mother and son strolled off, the girl lingering behind.

"Come-on," she hissed under her breath, "Move-it..."

"Patience Jade," Tori hummed quietly, the door slamming shut.

"But do you think you'll be able to make out with Trey?" a new voice asked in a gossip fashion.

The first scoffed, her voice fading away. "As if, he tried to kiss me in his car. Do you _really_ think that it would be good?"

"...I wouldn't knock it until you tried it," Jade growled, hip bucking in an effort to get the train moving again, "Speaking of which- _God_ Tori, I swear you're going to scar some days." The half-Latina quietly snickered, giving flowery kisses along the red skin she had just attacked with her teeth.

"Don't act like you don't like it."

"But I'd rather say I got a scar from battling against a rabid bat than saying that you bit me while we were trying to fuck in the middle of an arcade's parking lot."

Suckling along Jade's pulse point, Tori broke away, her hand working once again, muttering, "You're such a baby..." The said "baby" merely groaned, hands gripping the teen above her's sides, nails clawing at the shirt. She hissed, muttering about the clothing needing to go before tearing through the buttons, the last loose one snapping completely off. With her stomach exposed to Jade's viewing pleasure - her sports bra glared upon - Tori whined. "Jade!" she hissed, "You just ripped my shi-"

"I-don't-care," came a hiss, contorted from the barrier of teeth shut closed. Narrowing her gaze, fingers shoved themselves into the thespian, their pace becoming unforgiving. "F- _fuck_ ," Jade whimpered, lips curling whilst a hot hand rested on the right side of her chest, Tori marking her neck. In a sudden jerk her leg bent, the other widening for more room. Of course, with as much room available in such a confined space.

A moan rang above her, hips now grinding slowly against her thigh. Lips crashed together feverishly, tongues dancing in their familiar yet rhythmic waltz. Jade grunted as fingers obeyed her silent - more like unintelligible - pleads, moving with more force and speed. She tensed, heart pounding against her ears, warmth flooding around the welcomed right hand. "Tori..." she moaned before hips settled back to the chair. She hadn't realized they had risen.

Dark eyes glimmered from the dimmed sun shining through, a mischievous smile gracing her expression. Lips pecked while Tori slid out, Jade pressing her thigh against the half-Latina. She chuckled through a husk at the small whimper, hands fumbling about her own belt. Jade watched cheekily as the button was undone, her hand diving in for assistance. What ripped out of her mouth as soon as the thespian started rubbing quickly was the most sinful thing Jade had ever heard.

She loved it.

It didn't take long - she found - for Tori to untangle in her hands, twitching with a satisfied smirk that she had found to be proud of. Lips gingerly found each other, Jade sitting up as hands clutched her jawline gently. Her brows furrowed as she watched buttons connect with their proper - more modest - places, a scowl setting along her expression. "What?" Tori tilted her head to the side, eyebrow raising. Pale eyes rolled before hands lead the two down with force, lips trailing back along the half-Latina's neck. "Jade, we have to go," she chuckled, "Come on..."

"Why can't we move this to the back?" she growled.

"We'll go back to this at my house, alright?"

"No..."

"Jade-"

"I want _more_ ," the goth hissed savagely, her teeth nibbling along bronze skin.

She froze as voices came back, steps scuffing against the ground. The thespian growled, realizing it was the two girls. "Right, right, and so then why would Tracy do that? I mean, come _on_ , make out with Annabelle, really? That geek?"

"Well she does have that ass though," the second voice mumbled thoughtfully.

"Ew Jessica, you stare at her?"

"Well its not hard to miss with the jeans she wears _and_ she's also the tallest girl so... But I don't stare. No homo." Jade growled tersely, right hand firmly set around Tori's waist. As the steps drew closer - the two still rambling about drama - her left hand pulled back. Once oblivious gazes set themselves towards the car beside them with a hand on the keys, a hard slap smacked against the glass, the two jumping. With wide eyes the screeched, hurtling back down the parking lot with thoughts on a victim trapped in a car.

Laughing hysterically the girls sat back up, Tori shuffling towards the passenger seat. "That was so mean Jade," she shook her head.

"It was funny. Besides," a smug smirk formed, hand reaching towards the sunshade, "I think I don't want to be beside that car if they'll keep coming back with that shit." The youngest Vega nodded in agreement, eyeing Jade as the seat folded back to its original form, her hand gliding over to black-clad thighs. Her hands swiftly buckled the pants, lips caressing Jade's ear, the goth shivering; she knew by this time Jade wouldn't be able to do anything about it, she would still whisper anyway.

"That was fun though," she hummed, grinning as the other trembled with furrowed brows. The thespian nodded curtly, lips pecking along her jaw before settling against her own. As she made to pull away, lukewarm fingers wrapped around Tori's chin, pulling her closer. "But seriously Jade, we have to go back. They'll think you killed me and is trying to hide my body."

**. . .**

"There you girls are! So you didn't fall into an abyss through a manhole!"

The two girls shifted smug glances towards one another, studded brow raising before they sat in their individual seats. "Anyway," Sikowitz shook his head, Cat giving a quick gaze at the half-Latina beside her, hair recently groomed. Jade - towards the windows - sat in a daze, a smirk crawling along her lips. The rest of the words that the teacher spoke slurred in Tori's mind, eyes widening as Cat prodded her side.

"We you two being naughty?" she whispered, the singer chuckling.

"Maybe a little bit," she answered quietly.

The redhead furrowed her brows, muttering, "Where did you- you didn't do it in the _car_ did you?" Dark eyes widened as arms crossed, Tori suppressing a smirk of her own. "Did you get caught?"

"No, Jade made sure of that. She's still adamant about never getting caught," the half-Latina drew out, frowning as Sikowitz beckoned Andre up the stage with a frog mask.

"But I caught you two..."

"Yeah," Tori shrugged, "Though I don't think Jade wants to be reminded of that." Their heads tilted to the side curiously as Andre hopped, the frog mask covering his eyes. They jerked once he toppled to the ground with a groan, splayed out for everyone to see.

The acting teacher frowned, murmuring a quick, "Huh, that wasn't meant to happen," before diving to help. However, the conversation thereafter faded away as Cat prodded Tori's side once again, asking for more details.

"Yes Cat," Tori murmured, "I suppose we are having a sleepover."

"Yay! But I don't want to go-"

"I don't think Jade wanted that," Tori interrupted.

"After what happened last time..." The redhead jumped in her seat as her phone vibrated, eyes wide as she snatched it from her pocket. Her brows knitted themselves together, eyes flicking across the screen. "Hey!" she gasped hotly, "I was patient too!"

Jade raised her eyebrow, crossing her legs at the seat behind them, the sun shedding warmth along her shoulder. She scoffed, growling, "You climbed through the window because you wanted to have the sleepover _five_ hours early!"

"Patience is a virtue," Tori mumbled wistfully.

"Oh my God," Jade rolled her eyes, "Look who's talking!"


End file.
